


i'll pull the trigger with my eyes closed

by LunchLich



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Elias Bouchard, Bukkake, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dom Tim, Dom/sub, Enemies With Benefits, Face-Fucking, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, No Aftercare, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchLich/pseuds/LunchLich
Summary: He finally finds the handgun in the drawer and clicks the safety off.Elias grunts when it's pressed to his lips. He opens his mouth to say some shitty quip and gets the barrel shoved into his mouth instead - Tim doesn't want to hear it.  "Show me how you're gonna suck me off."(Or, Tim and Elias hate fuck each other sometimes and Elias has a gun kink.)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	i'll pull the trigger with my eyes closed

Tim doesn't ask nicely, never does. Playing nice is always off the table when it comes to Elias. 'Playing nice' was something he doubted was even in his repertoire, so why should he give him that treatment? That respect? Instead, he opted to tangle his fingers in his hair, grab a fistful of slicked back salt and pepper and shove him onto his knees.

Elias doesn't flinch, doesn't resist. The way his knees buckle easily underneath him betrays the defiant look in his eyes, the challenging smirk that made Tim want to break his nose.

"Where is it?" 

"Top left drawer."

Tim leans over the desk with his fist still tight in his Boss' hair. He leans so far over the desk to rifle through the drawer that his crotch pushes into Elias' face. He feels him lean into it, feels him nuzzle into the growing bulge in his jeans, and it pisses him off. Hatred and arousal pool together in his stomach, mixing together like a cocktail that'll get you drunk after one drink.

He finally finds the handgun in the drawer and clicks the safety off.

Elias grunts when it's pressed to his lips. He opens his mouth to say some shitty quip and gets the barrel shoved into his mouth instead - Tim doesn't want to hear it. "Show me how you're gonna suck me off." 

He fucking whimpers. Looks up at him with those sky blue eyes filled with desperation. Tim fully understands god complexes now, while he pulls his cock out and watches his Boss start to bob his head on the barrel. 

They don't break eye contact. Tim starts to stroke himself, feeling himself get hard in his hand as he watches Elias drool around the gun. Watches him take a weapon like he'll take his cock in just a few minutes and really - Tim is being more gentle now than he will be.

He's blatantly teasing. Flattening his tongue on the underside of the barrel, hallowing his cheeks around it. Tim slams it in unannounced, hard enough that the trigger guard slams into his bottom lip and breaks the skin. "You're not gonna get me off how you're doing it. I know you can take it in your fucking throat, don't be lazy." 

The bastard fucking moans and Tim slams the gun into his mouth again. Blood dribbles down Elias' chin from his split lip, mixing in with saliva and sweat, coating his swollen lips and the gun they're wrapped around. It's a pretty sight, all things considered. Knowing that he could kill the shithead right here with just a squeeze to the trigger was gratifying in its own right. 

He wouldn't, though, they both knew that. It always felt like the sick fuck was testing him, egging him on to blast a bullet through his brain. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction, nor would he give him such a quick death if he had the option.That was the last thing he deserved.

Tears brim at the corners of Elias's eyes the harder Tim presses it in. It's testing his gag reflex, makes his eyes water and throat spasm with resistance, but he still doesn't break eye contact with the man holding the gun. When Tim pulls the weapon away there's a string of glistening red connecting it to Elias' lips. When he goes to wipe it away with the back of his hand, he pushes the barrel to his temple instead.

"Don't. Don't fucking move."

"No need to be so aggressive, Tim. My, what's gotten into you?" 

"Did I say you could talk?" He pressed harder, enough to make his head sway and his face twitch with a wince before curling into a pleased, bloody smirk. "I didn't come here to talk, Boss. I'm here to blow off steam and blow a load down your throat, put you in your goddamn place, and go fucking home. The only sound I wanna hear out of your whore mouth is gagging. Now shut up, and stick your tongue out."

Elias obeys for once in his goddamn life, opening his mouth for him and sticking his tongue out for his cock. Tim grabs his hair again with his free hand and pushes him down onto his dick. Elias gags and Tim groans at it - having him completely in submission might be more satisfying than the wet heat of his mouth. 

He hates his guts, sees him as the spawn of Satan himself. But the arrangement goes both ways. Elias gets all his kinks hit, and Tim gets his rocks off on taking his anger out out him. He lets him do his thing, bobbing his head up and down on his cock, giving satisfied hums around him when he moves the gun to stay firm against his temple. 

"You really suck at this, y'know? I thought I made it pretty fucking clear what I want," He breathes out in time with forcing Elias all the way down on his cock. He feels the back of his throat and how he swallows around him to try and accommodate for the intrusion. He's looking up at him with a furrowed brow and a pissed off look in his eyes. It's hard for him to look intimidating when he's got his nose pressed firmly into the tuft of curls at the base of Tim's cock, face turning red from the lack of air. He starts to gag and Tim shoves him off. 

He coughs and struggles for air, all covered in his own spit and blood and tears. Tim wishes he could take a picture of him looking such a wreck. "Good Christ, a warning would be appreciated next ti-" 

He shoves Elias back down and snickers as his words get lost and turned into incoherent mumbles around his cock. "Less complaining would be appreciated next time. I'm tired of your voice and the annoying whining." He doesn't give Elias a chance to move at his own pace again, keeping a tight grip on his hair close to the scalp and guiding him, bucking his hips and fucking his mouth. 

"You disgust me. You know that, right? You're fucking vile. The only redeeming qualities you have is how cathartic it is to take it all out on you and that you're a mediocre fuck once you stop being a dumb brat." He fucks his face hard, now simply holding him in place while he thrusts into him. He stares at the point where his cock disappears past Elias' lips. Seeing Elias' blood smeared across his dick, mixed in with spit and pre-cum, sends a shiver up his spine. 

"at least you're a little more compliant at gunpoint. Maybe next time- shit-" He moans. "Maybe next time I'll keep it under your chin while I fuck you, shut you up. I fucking hate your backtalk, turns me off." 

Elias moans and his eyes flutter shut. 

"Fuck keeping it to your jaw, maybe I should stick it up your arse instead." 

He lets out a low groan that sends vibrations through Tim's cock, a shudder rolling up his body while his cheeks flush. 

"Jesus, you're a sick freak. You just came in your trousers, didn't you?" He scoffs. His thrusts are beginning to stutter and lose their rhythm as he gets close. He debates whether he wants to cum down his throat or add to the mess on his face. He ultimately decides on the latter and pulls out just in time for thick spurts of cum coat his Boss' face. Seeing Elias scrunch up his nose in disgust makes the warm tingles coursing through his body all the more enjoyable.

"Fuck... See, wasn't all that hard being nice, was it? Guess all it takes is the possibility of a bullet in your brain." He lets go of his hair and the older man slumps against his desk, panting and messy and looking unreasonably smug, as per usual. He runs his tongue across his bottom lip, catching blood and cum.

Tim doesn't stick around for the cleanup. He never does. He doesn't have any desire to and he knows aftercare wouldn't be wanted from him, anyways. So he places the gun on the desk and tucks himself back into his trousers, spits in Elias' face and goes to clock out.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the monsterfucker server for yet again egging me on, and for basically outlining all of this for me just by discussing this scenario LMAOOOO


End file.
